


Forearms

by whiskeydicks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied sexy times, Swearing, krista is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeydicks/pseuds/whiskeydicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista was just trying to work out. She was not prepared for the babe lifting weights in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forearms

Girl’s forearms aren’t supposed to be hot. They’re not supposed to look like marble wrapped in the softest leather known to mankind. They’re not supposed to make you want to lick the sweat off of them while they support wrists positively popping with tendons. Wrists that look both slender, yet capable of snapping someone’s bones at the same time. Wrists connected to large hands possessing long fingers wrapped around metal, squeezing it hard while those delicious forearms flex and relax. 

Krista couldn’t look away from the sight in front of her even if you paid her. She was currently on the elliptical at the local gym, doing her normal workout routine, ogling the woman doing bicep curls in front of her in the free weights section. In the logical part of Krista’s brain, which was mostly shut off at the moment, she wondered why the gym would put the free weight section in front of the ellipticals and treadmills when the weight machine were on the other side of the gym. Krista ignored that part of her brain and instead thanked every higher power that the gym was designed the way it is was. 

While Krista wasn’t attracted to men in the slightest, she always appreciated the aesthetic of a man’s forearms. They were strong and pleasing to look at. A woman’s forearm weren’t usually on par with a man’s forearm in Krista’s book. If Krista was looking at a woman’s arms, it was usually the fingers. 

But these forearms. 

Krista would probably kill if the owner of those forearms asked her to. 

Speaking of, owner of said forearms was looking directly at Krista, a devilish smirk on her face. Krista quickly avoided those half lidded eyes and tried to get lost in her music like she usually does while on the elliptical. But she just kept seeing those forearms in her mind. Oh wait, she was looking again. A quick glance confirmed that the woman had caught her staring again. Krista thought she might as well look at the rest of the woman’s body since she’s been caught staring twice now. 

She seemed tall, much taller than Krista. Wearing simple black workout pants that left absolutely nothing left to the imagination as they clung to thighs that left Krista even more hot and bothered than the forearms did and a tank top that said ‘DANCING TITANS’ in bold neon colors on the front. Krista flicked her eyes back up to the woman, who was still calmly flexing and relaxing those beautiful forearms while looking at Krista. 

Wait, was she checking her out too? 

Krista looked down, trying to hide her blush, and sped up on the elliptical. Someone as insultingly as attractive as that would never look twice at Krista. She was wearing simple white shorts and a soft pink shirt, simple workout clothes, nothing too flashy. A woman with forearms like that probably wanted a girl that could keep up with her edgy lifestyle, someone with forearms comparable to her own. Now Krista was picturing two sets of forearms. She sped up even more on the elliptical so that her blush could be blamed on exertion and not her own imagination. 

She saw the woman go put her weights away out of the corner of her eye, but she was finally starting to get into her workout until she saw neon green shoes stop in her line of vision. 

She almost fell off the elliptical when she saw those wondrous forearms and the body connected to it standing before her. She saw the woman moving her lips but couldn’t hear anything. 

“I’m sorry can you repeat that?” Krista asked sweetly as she pulled off her headphones. 

“Jesus fuck what the hell are you listening to?” the woman looked mildly alarmed at the music coming from Krista’s earbuds. 

“Oh they’re called The Jeagers. They’re a German metal band. This is some of their older music which leans more towards screamo than anything else,” Krista replied sweetly. The Germans always had the best metals bands even if they were hard to get a hold of. 

Looking a little wary of her headphones, the woman flashed Krista smile that looked more like a leer. 

“I asked if you come here often?”

Krista burst out giggling. 

“Did you seriously just use that pick up line on me?” she replied behind her small hands. 

The woman was sputtering now, looking flustered. 

“Well I saw you looking at me earlier and I’ve just never seen you around here and I work here and work out here all the time so its actually a valid question.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound rude” Krista giggled. She made placating hand gestures at the woman. “It’s just that I’ve never really been chatted up by such a beautiful woman before.” Krista’s eyes widened. She really did not mean to say that out loud but those forearms were almost close enough for her to touch. 

“Beautiful? Psht I should be using that line on you,” the woman replied while moving to put her arm on Krista’s elliptical. Since she was staring at Krista, and Krista was staring at the woman’s arm, she completely missed the elliptical and fall headfirst into the machine. 

“Motherfucking piece of shit fucking equipment goddammit that hurt!” the woman exploded from a crouching position. She looked like she was really in a lot of pain so Krista got off the elliptical and crouched next to her making panicked noises and not sure where she should put her hands to help this beautifully awkward woman. 

“Are you hurt? Do you need ice?” 

The woman looked up at Krista from behind her hands and her jaw fall open and her eyes went wide. Krista thought she might have a concussion. 

“.....an angel,” the woman murmurred. Krista definitely thought she had a concussion. 

“Okay, stay here. I’ll find someone to get you some ice.” Krista made to get up, but the woman shot her hand out to her wrist before she could get completely vertical. 

“I’m okay, really. I just wanted to come over and seem cool enough for you to say yes to going on a date with me.” Beautiful forearm-woman rubbed at the back of her head while Krista just stares at her. The she broke out in giggles again. 

“Well I have to know your name to say yes to you properly,” she could actually feel herself blushing. 

Forearm-woman was blushing too and then she stuck one of her delectable forearms out to Krista, hand extended. “Ymir,” she said with a hint of the swagger from before. 

Krista managed to stop her hand from reaching past Ymir’s hand and going straight for her forearm. ‘There will be time enough for groping later.’ “I’m Krista.” 

“Cool.” 

“Yup.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So…” 

“So?”

“You were saying about a date?” Krista hopefully supplied. The way Ymir can barely hold a conversation is criminally adorable. “Are you trying to count this as a date by holding my hand as long as possible?” she added a little cheekily. 

“Oh shit sorry,” Ymir blurted out while releasing Krista’s hand. 

Krista giggled yet again. Ymir could barely hold a conversation, but Krista was starting to rapidly grow fond of her so she decided to step up her game a little bit. 

“Because if it was,” she said softly while grabbing Ymir’s hand again, “we could get to after-date activities so much quicker.” She had lowered her gaze to Ymir’s forearms while she said that and slowly dragged her gaze back up to the freckled beauty’s. 

Ymir looked completely dumbstruck for about thirty seconds before shooting up, taking Krista with her due to their connected hands. 

“I live down the block,” is all she said before dragging Krista towards the gym’s entrance. She stopped before she reached the doors and turned to Krista abruptly. “You were talking about sex right?” she asked with a concerned expression on her face. 

Krista reached up and pecked Ymir chastly on the lips. “Yeah. I was,” she said as they disconnected. “Mhhhmmm the things I’m going to do to you….” she trailed off while her fingers finally skimmed over those irresistible forearms. 

Ymir made a choked noise in the back of her throat before seizing Krista’s hand once again and practically runs out of the gym and Krista is very glad that she only brought her phone and keys with her to the gym, which were currently in her pockets, because she doesn’t think she’d be able to stop Ymir if she even wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Krista is a tiny ball of anger and gayness that sometimes helps people
> 
> Ymir is just awkward as fuck 
> 
> sorry if its ooc for you 
> 
> also sorry if the tenses are fucked up, I tried


End file.
